Big Brother 11
The eleventh season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Disaster Strikes", premiered on February 6, 2016 and concluded on February 16, 2016. Jennifer Adolph was crowned the winner by a vote of 5-4 against runner-up Michele Taylor. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Elliot Gordon and Michele Taylor returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13, where they placed 22nd and 11th respectively. Format See Season 1 format "Death's List" from Big Brother 6 will make a return this season. Like that season, the list will be determined by the placement in the first Head of Household competition. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, the list is actually going backwards. Another addition to the twist is "The Opening Disaster", which will occur on the first night during what the HouseGuests think is the first Head of Household competition. The three HouseGuests who perform the worst in the competition will be nominated for the first eviction. The top two HouseGuests will each be voting to save one nominee, leaving one person not saved and therefore evicted. The List HouseGuests Advertisements have confirmed that 17 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house. Have-Nots Voting Bold indicates that the HouseGuest was nominated via "The List". Notes ''1'': On Day 1, the HouseGuests competed in what they thought was the first Head of Household competition, but is actually a battle for safety. The bottom three HouseGuests (Alexis, Flynn, and Jodie) will be nominated for eviction, and the top two (Galen and Kevin) will each be voting to save one of the three nominees, leaving one to be evicted that night. Kevin saved Alexis, and Galen saved Flynn, meaning that Jodie was evicted. ''2'': The HouseGuest nominated via "The List" receives one extra vote to evict during each eviction. ''3'': During the week 4 Head of Household competition, the HouseGuests competed in pairs. The winning pair must decide which one of them would win Head of Household (Jennifer), while the other person is required to select the 4 Have-Nots for the week (Carter). The partner cannot be evicted that week. ''4'': During week 6, the viewers voted for which evicted HouseGuest they wanted to see return to the game between Peter, Kelly, Flynn, Sydney, and Galen (Jodie was not eligible to return as she refused). However, re-entry is not guaranteed as the remaining HouseGuests are offered to inadvertently press the Rewind button. If 6 or more press the button, then the eviction is cancelled and no one returns. Otherwise, the evictee with the most votes will return to the game minutes before the next eviction. Should the rewind not happen, Flynn would return to the game with 37% of the vote (Sydney got 36%, Galen got 12%, Peter got 9%, and Kelly got 6%). ''5'': With a 6-5 decision, the HouseGuests have chosen to press the Rewind button, meaning that the week 6 eviction was cancelled, and that Flynn will not be returning to the game. Carter is still allowed to compete in the next Head of Household competition, while Zane, who was Head of Household during Galen's eviction, is not. ''6'': Week 7 is an impromptu double eviction week. On the night of the eviction, the HouseGuests were told that 2 of the 3 nominees will be evicted. Like Big Brother 9, the remaining HouseGuests voted to save one of the 3 nominees. Unlike previous evictions, the HouseGuest nominated via "The List" will receive no penalty. ''7'': As Head of Household, Cynthia voted to break the tie between Brayden and Nyle on Day 71. ''8'': After the Week 9 eviction, the first 4 jurors - Michele, Kevin, Carter, and Nyle - competed for an opportunity to come back into the game. The juror who won the competition would return to the game. That juror would later be required to successfully complete a task in order to be exempt from "The List" for the rest of the season. Michele won the competition and was allowed to return on Day 71, and succeeded in the task. ''9'': As Head of Household, Elliot voted to break the tie between Brayden and Zane on Day 78. ''10'': Week 11 is a double eviction week. Following Cynthia's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. It has also been confirmed that "The List" will cease from that night onward, meaning that there will be only two nominees per week. ''11'': As Head of Household, Zane voted to break the tie between Cynthia and Elliot on Day 78. ''12'': A special eviction took place on Day 95, where Alexis is the only HouseGuest eligible to vote. ''13'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.